Virtuous Champion Krantz
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50756 |no = 1019 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 197 |animation_idle = 128 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A Summoner selected to join the covert "Ishgria's Recon Squad". Immediately after touching ground in Ishgria, Krantz was appointed as the acting commander of the squadron, whose members decreased to just three after suffering the attack of a terrible beast. Shortly afterwards, another powerful demon made its appearance, and thus Krantz made a choice. He would stay behind with Libera to face the demon, while the remaining member of their squadron reported the findings. Unfortunately, that member would never return to Elgaia. |summon = I was entrusted with the future, and now I'll entrust it to another. I'm sure that person will |fusion = I don't overthink things anymore. I just believe in my own judgment, and keep aiming higher! |evolution = It'd be a lie to say that I have no regrets, but I can definitely say that I did my very best. | hp_base = 5227 |atk_base = 1959 |def_base = 1920 |rec_base = 1806 | hp_lord = 6855 |atk_lord = 2454 |def_lord = 2400 |rec_lord = 2255 | hp_anima = 7747 |rec_anima = 2017 |atk_breaker = 2692 |def_breaker = 2162 |atk_guardian = 2216 |def_guardian = 2638 | hp_oracle = 5962 |rec_oracle = 2493 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Five Lights' Destiny |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to HP when 5 or more elements are present & boost to BC and HC drop rate |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Innocent Light's Judgment |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn & removes all status ailments |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 37 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Charis Claymore |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly recovers HP, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = Earth Divide |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes & boosts all allies' Atk relative to their Def and reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Blooming Talent |esitem = |esdescription = & |evofrom = 50755 |evointo = 00000 |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Krantz3 }}